Connections
by Zinna
Summary: An unexpected visitor helps Scully talk with Mulder (It's done)
1. Connections

DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully and Doggett belong to Chris Carter and 1013. JULIA however, is mine...allllll mine. no copyright infringement intended...please dont sue me!   
FEEDBACK: hmm, well...umm...two words: be kind   
ACHIVE: Absoulutly! Just tell me when and where!   


Connections   
Agent Dana Scully's heels click on the basement hallway. They were followed by Agent John Doggett's firmer, longer strides. The two agents were off-handedly discussing their most recant case involving a pyromaniac that needed no gasoline or matches to start his destroying fires. Disturbingly similar to a Scully had worked on at the beginning of her career with the X-files.   
Agent Scully pushed open the basement office door and stopped in her tracks. Sitting in front of Mulder's...no her desk sat a teenage girl with long dark hair and glasses. She was dressed casually in jeans and a flannel shirt. The girl smiled hesitantly at the two agents.   
"Hello, I've been waiting for you."   
Scully stepped into the room "You have? Why?"   
The girl didn't answer, instead she aimed her smile at the other agent.   
"Hello, Agent Doggett."   
"Hello...could you tell us who you are and how you got in here? You don't have a visitors' badge on," he said, pointing at the girl's shirt.   
"All in good time agent. You didn't ask me why I've come, and that's the most important thing."   
"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't like being played games with-"   
"Why are you here?" Scully interrupted. She had learned that people looking for the agents in charge of the X-files usually had something important to say.   
The girl didn't answer for a minute, directing an intense stare at Scully. She seemed to be waiting for something.   
"I've come to help you, both of you, but Agent Scully most of all. It's about Mulder,"   
_Help? Scully thought, How can a sixteen year old girl help the FBI with a case on a fast trip to nowhere?_   
The girl's smile brightened and her eyes danced with humor "My name's Julia, and I'm fourteen, not sixteen. That's quite a compliment."   
Scully's eyes widened "You're...you're like..."   
"Like Gibson, yes."   
"What?" Agent Doggett broke in "How do you know about Gibson?"   
"He's my friend" Julia said simply. She turned back to Scully "You might want to sit down," she nodded at the chair behind the desk "This may take a lot of explaining."   
Scully sat down carefully while Doggett leaned against the immense filing cabinets.   
Julia took a deep breath "One thing everyone realizes sooner or later is that no one is entirely unique unto themselves. We are all made up of separate traits that make us who we are. Agent Scully, you discovered the problems with exact matches last year."   
Scully nodded a small smile playing with the edges of her lips.   
"Because of the mix-and-match way we are put together it shouldn't surprise you that I, and in fact a select number of others share Gibson's ability."   
"So you can read thoughts?"   
"Yes, Agent Doggett, I can, just as Gibson can, and it's no use thinking snide comments, it won't change the facts."   
Doggett looked startled.   
Julia looked a Scully again "Gibson told you his talent is like a radio with many voices. I have a radio too, but unlike Gibson, I have the ability to do what we call tuning. I can focus in on one person at a time, and I can also block my thoughts from others like myself. That, Agent Doggett, is how I managed to get inside."   
"You're aware that you're in danger," Scully said, ignoring Doggett's second jolt.   
Julia smiled sadly "I'm never out of it. I work with the police department on missing-persons cases. I invite danger." Her smile disappeared and her eyes turned desperately unhappy. "The need to get out of the danger the men posed is what got Gibson into more trouble than he deserved. Yes I'll explain" She said before either of the agents could comment. "We knew the men that were looking for us wouldn't stop until they found someone. Gibson volunteered, and I didn't stop him. I should have, it was my mistake. He was too young then."   
"Then? As opposed to..." Doggett asked.   
"Now it would have been fine. People with our talent must grow up quickly. But I'm off topic. I came here to help you." she breathed a sigh. "I came here to help you because I couldn't hold out any longer."   
"Hold out against what?" Scully asked quietly, wondering if this girl had was in more danger than she had let on.   
"A number of things. First of all my own heavy guilt streak. Agent Scully, you remember Mulder's abnormal brain activity last year?"   
"Yes. I also recall there was an unauthorized surgery to remove it."   
"And you also know he was still dying" Julia said quietly. Scully audibly sucked in a breath. The fact the Mulder had hid that important fact from her still stung.   
"You should know they didn't remove all of the area showing activity...and because of it he still retains some of the thought reading power he held."   
Julia let this sink in. Suddenly the implications of the new information struck Scully.   
"You mean you can talk to him?" she said with wide eyes "You can locate him?"   
Julia's smile came back and she nodded.   
"Where is he?"   
"I can't tell you."   
"For heaven's sake, why not?" said an impatient Doggett.   
"Because there is no way you can reach him, and by the time you can, I won't be around. They'll have found me."   
"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Scully said, trying to conceal her disappointment.   
" I told you, because of my heavy guilt streak. Mulder has been pounding on it. He needn't have bothered. Listening to your thoughts was quite enough to get me here."   
"You've been listening to me?" Scully said, with deliberately controlled rage.   
"Yes. Please don't be mad. He talked me into it.:   
Scully's eyes went wide "You transferred my thoughts to him?"   
"Not all of them. I'm not that insensitive-" she stopped, biting the tip of her tongue. "No, I haven't told him about that...and no I don't intend to."   
Scully was relieved she hadn't said anything, but... "You don't intend to?"   
"Tell Agent Mulder what?" Doggett asked.   
"Nothing you should be concerned with now. No, I won't tell him. You can stop pleading with me. You can do it the next time you see him."   
"But I don't know when that will be. Please..."   
"No! I can't!"   
"Why?"   
"Because there's nothing he can do! Don't you think he'd want to be here with you for that?"   
"Yes, I know, it's just that...what is it?"   
Julia had gone ridged in her chair. "I have to leave"   
"What? Wait!"   
"I have to go... now!"   
"What about-"   
"I'll come to you. When there is a half moon. He's clearest then, I can't explain why. I don't understand it. I'll let you know where to find me" Julia said in a rush. "Good-bye."   
She fled out the door, leaving the two agents staring after her.   
------------------------------------------------   
"Well what was that about?"   
"What? I think she explained everything quite sufficiently"   
"The information you'd like Agent Mulder to know."   
"It's not relevant to our job, and you'll be informed later this year, I can promise you."   
Doggett didn't look relived, or even the least bit put off, but seeing the pleading in Scully's eyes, he gave in. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to like her. Even if her hadn't, he respected her, and she had promised he'd be informed later. She would keep her word.   
"All right then. I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow Agent Scully."   
"Good night."   
------------------------------------------------   
Two weeks later, Scully came home to discover a note taped to her bedroom door.   


_Tomorrow night 7:00 apt. 42   
You know what building.   
-J_

  
Mulder's, she thought to herself. A fitting place for a connection.   
------------------------------------------------   
At 6:55 Scully walked up to Mulder's building. A strange sense of peace washed over her. How many times a week had she walked to this exact spot in the years past? It would ever be familiar to her.   
Before she could knock on apartment 42's door, it opened.   
"Hi," Julia said. "Come in, we've been waiting."   
"We?"   
"Figuratively. I wish I could have him her for you in the flesh, but I can't work miracles."   
Julia led the way to the couch and settled in comfortably. "I don't have any cases to work tomorrow. And you're lucky the half moon came on a Saturday. We can stay all night if you like."   
"How exactly does this work?"   
"You talk, and I'll translate what you say to him. I'll tell you exactly what he sends back."   
"Tell him 'Hello'."   
"You can just talk, you only have to specify if you don't want me to send something."   
"All right" ------------------------------------------------   
Agent Mulder smiled in the darkness. The light that was constantly in his eyes when he managed to enter Scully's dreams had been turned off for the moment, and he was grateful. It was hard to concentrate when that thing was on, which was of course the point.   
He remembered vividly the first time Julia had contacted him. He'd thought he was hallucinating, but was intensely grateful when he'd discovered she was real. She had been his only companion, apart from dream-visiting with Scully.   
**_Hi_ **he thought   
_ She wants to know how you are. **  
You're not going to mention the tests are you?**   
Heck no! That would be cruel! **  
Tell her I'm fine. Tell her the tests they do don't hurt me.**   
She's glad. **  
How's she?**   
She looks healthy, but there are circles under her eyes. **  
Lack of sleep?**   
That coupled with crying doesn't do wonder's for a girls skin. She says she fine. Gosh, you two get any more personal and I won't be able to translate. I'll be too embarrassed. **  
Crying? For me?**   
That would be my guess. She wants to tell you about some interesting cases. **  
Great!**   
There was one with a bat/man creature...Hmm.... **  
Hmm?**   
One she's not saying aloud. **  
Why?**   
She almost got killed. **  
WHAT?**   
I'll tell you later, I looked up the entire story. I'll amuse you with the rest of them later. She's got a new partner. **  
Who?**   
John Doggett? Heard of him?... _   
------------------------------------------------   
"Yes, he has. Says he's a good agent."   
"He is. But it's different trying to work with him, I'm the believer of far-fetched therioes now."   
"He's happy to hear that. In fact, he's mentally smirking."   
"That in no way means I'm going to make his crack-pot theories pass without argument when he gets back here."   
"He said to remind you his crack-pot therioes have always been right."   
"I haven't forgotten."   
"He's still smirking. I told him no one's perfect all the time and mentally blew him a raspberry."   
"You're talking with him?"   
Julia opened her eyes "Thoughts travel millions of times faster than words do, and he has incredible levels of concentration." _Which he could never have survived the tests without_,she added silently.   
"That's interesting."   
Julia was quite for a moment. "He wants to try something."   
"What?"   
"He wants to communicate directly with you."   
"How do you mean?"   
"Control my mouth...I've never attempted it before."   
"You mean its possible?"   
"Very. That's what all those amazing things you see on TV are, well, not all of them, but you get the idea."   
"Is it dangerous?"   
"Not at all. It's just that I've never had anyone control my body before. What can it hurt?"   
Julia's body tensed then slumped. Her eyes slowly opened as if she was trying to stay awake. "Scully?" she said in a slurred voice. "It's good to see you."   
Julia's body snapped suddenly. "I have to remind you not to tell him your pregnant. If I read that your going to, I won't come back, all right?"   
"Fine"   
She slumped again, her eyes struggled open once more."What was that about?"   
"I think she lost the connection"   
"Okay. Did you know I always wanted to tell you I love you?." 


	2. Contact

  
DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1   
Contact 

  
"I know, I've missed you too."   
"Why did you leave me Mulder?"   
"I can't explain it. It was just that...that's what I had been searching for ever since Samantha disappeared. It was my life, my goal. I had to reach it."   
"And now? What happens now? You've reached it, you've found them. But you already knew, Mulder. You knew they existed, you had proven to me that they existed. What else is there? Proving to the world? How is your disappearing going to prove that?"   
"I don't know. I didn't know when I chose to leave. It just felt like something I had to do, more than that, something I was meant to do."   
"You were meant to leave me?"   
Mulder was silent.   
"Mulder?"   
"Maybe," he said softly "Maybe we were never meant to be together Scully. All the times they tried to split us up...maybe that was our fate, but we ran from it, and maybe it finally caught up with us."   
"I can't believe that. What would the purpose be? Why would we be brought together, only to be spilt apart again?"   
"I don't know. I can't answer you Scully."   
"But you always had the answers Mulder..." Scully said pleadingly, one small tear slipping down her cheek.   
"Oh no. Scully, you can't cry, not for me. Please, I'm not worth it."   
"Yes you are. You're worth every tear, every pain, every suffering. You're worth everything. You were everything to me."   
"I'm sorry. All I can say is I'm sorry."   
"Will you come back?" Come back to see my baby? she thought silently.   
"Maybe, if I can. The ship has left Earth. I can feel it; it's just in orbit now. I don't know when and if it's going to come back down."   
"I hope so."   
"No more than I do. Scully...I have to leave."   
"What? No! Please!"   
"I have to, I can't stay. When I'm here I can't move my body and I'll need to be able to walk soon."   
Scully sighed. "All right. Good-bye Mulder."   
"Good-bye Scully."   
------------------------------------------------   
Scully woke up on Mulder's couch, daylight streaming in from the window to lay softly on her face. She blinked sleepily, struggling to remember what had happened. She sat straight up when the memories flooded back.   
Mulder. She had made contact with Mulder.   
Scully looked outside. The day seemed a bit brighter.   
------------------------------------------------   
Doggett looked up from the file he was reading when Scully walked in the door.   
He raised his eyebrows. "You look like you're in a good mood this morning."   
"Its a lovely day." she said, by way of explanation.   
"Mmm-hmm." Doggett went back to reading his file.   
"What's the case?"   
"Disappearance. Sixteen year old vanished from her room. Mysteriously, her treasured belongings went with her, along with $200 from her bank account."   
Scully lifted an eyebrow. "And the FBI has been called in?"   
"Her father's a big money guy."   
"Courtesy check?"   
"Exactly."   
------------------------------------------------   
Three weeks later, Scully's good mood had vanished. She was anxious, afraid that Julia may not contact her. Irrational fears, she knew, but they were there all the same.   
Scully reviewed her list as she paced the inside of Mulder's apartment. Recently, she had taken to sleeping there once or twice a week. Neither Doggett, nor Skinner knew about her tiny concession to her grief, and staying where Mulder's presence was so strong helped her get a full nights' sleep at least once a week.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
Scully paused in her pacing. She hadn't ordered any take-out...she knew Mulder wouldn't have any visitors...so that only left...   
Julia.   
Scully walked quickly to the door, not wanting to seem as excited as she felt.   
"Don't bother hiding it." Julia said as she breezed in, hefting a backpack that looked as though it weighed a ton.   
Scully lifted a brow, arranging her features in the familiar patented Scully-look.   
Julia grinned. "That may have worked on him, but it doesn't work on me. Ready for another session?' she said without preamble.   
"Yes. Defiantly."   
"I thought so. No full moon tonight, so we may not be able to accomplish the direct connection we did last month."   
"That's all right. Just as long as I can talk to him"   
Julia dumped the backpack with mighty thump, and relaxed on the couch. "That's what I'm here for."   
Scully smiled a little. "Are you ready?"   
"I'm not going to translate this time."   
"I don't understand."   
"You're going to, if you're willing." Julia slid to her knees on the floor and started opening the backpack she had carried in. She pulled out a small machine. One large box and two smaller ones shaped vaguely like hands were connected by numerous wires. A large rust coated car antenna was attached to the top of the large box. The entire thing looked as though it had been built from randomly chosen parts found in a junkyard.   
"This was made especially for you. Its only the second ever successfully completed."   
"What is it?"   
"It will give you the chance to talk with Agent Mulder, just like I do. You'll be able to block thoughts, and you'll have to, but it might take more strength than you have right now."   
"I'll be able to talk to him?"   
"That's the general idea."   
"Then I'll do it."   
"Good. Place your hands there." She indicated the smaller boxes. "The original was a head piece, but it was horribly uncomfortable. This was made for you, and only you."   
"Me?"   
"Well, you and Mulder really. He's the only person you'll be able to read."   
"How did you manage that?"   
"I have no idea. I didn't design or build it."   
"Why us?"   
The carefree, cheerful manner Julia had adopted suddenly vanished. "I didn't tell you the entire truth about why I'm helping you. Mulder isn't only important to you. He's very important to us. We need him desperately."   
"Why?"   
"I can't explain right now."   
"All right then, why me?"   
"Whenever he talks about you, or mention something about you, his signal gets stronger. It has gotten strong enough so enable me to could pinpoint his location when the ship was in orbit. I couldn't believe it."   
"What were you talkingto him about?"   
"I don't remember exactly" Julia lied "Something the hallway out there" she waved her hand at the door "Then he changed the subject really quickly and started muttering about New Year's."   
Scully smiled a small, private smile. "I don't think he changed subjects." she whispered.   
"Anyway, the point is, he's clearer with you. We need you to talk with him, so we can find him. All right?"   
"Let's go."   
Julia flipped a switch on the side of the machine. It began to hum slightly. "Go ahead." _  
Mulder?   
**Who...?**   
It's me._


	3. Rescue

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1   


Rescue 

Scully, Julia and Doggett crouched in the tall grasses of the prairie. They had arrived at 3:00 and had been waiting for nightfall to make their move. Just beyond them the faint shimmer of the cloaked ship could be seen.   
Scully was anxious. For three months they had been tracking the ship. Three months of locating Mulder, only to discover that he was gone by the time they reached the scene.   
Agent Doggett was still reeling from what he had been exposed. He'd had no time to recover from all he had seen and done since he started work on the X-files. Everything he thought he knew had been completely turned around Scully, Julia and the continues search for Mulder.   
As soon as night fell, both agents waited tensely while Julia talked with Mulder.   
"I'm having some trouble with him"   
"Trouble? What do you mean?" Scully hissed.   
"He won't tell me how to get in. He's afraid we'll all get caught, and then it will be his fault"   
"Tell him that if he doesn't help, I am going to stand up and start yelling. Then we'll see how much trouble we're in."   
Julia paused.   
Then: "Okay, that's it"   
Julia sprang from the weeds and began to run at the shimmer. She passed straight through and began firing out words in her mind, directing them at a panel in the ship.   
_Difn Het Yek To Uryo Dowlr Nidsei_   
The panel opened and metal stairs silently lowered to the ground.   
"What? No tractor beam?" Agent Doggett muttered.   
Once inside the ship, the agents drew their guns and Julia lead the small band though twisting corridors. In the back of her mind she could feel the rest of the aliens on the ship. None were yet aware of the intruders, a fact Julia was very much hoping to avoid.   
Only once did they encounter anyone. Before the Bounty Hunter could sound the alarm Scully shot him through the neck. All three gave the green acid a wide berth as the passed it. Finally, Julia stopped at a door.   
"He's in there..."   
"How do we open it?" Scully asked.   
"I don't know. Mulder doesn't know either."   
Scully began running her hands over the door. Taking the cue from her, the other two did the same.   
_I can't lose you now! Not when I'm so close! Please Mulder, I need you!_ Scully silently screamed in her mind.   
The door slid open without a sound.   
"What? How did that happen?" Doggett and Julia stared at each other in confusion. Wasting no time, Scully ran into the dimly lit room.   
In the center of the room, lying on his back, stark naked, was a very badly injured Mulder. One eye was swollen shut, the other closed from exausghtion. He slowly turned his head, trying to open his good eye when Scully dropped to her knees by his side.   
"Scully..." he said faintly "You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous"   
"Shut-up Mulder" Scully whispered, blinking away tears "We're going to get you out of here. Can you walk?"   
Doggett and Scully tried to help Mulder get up, but the months of abuse on his body had taken their toll. Mulder couldn't stand for any amount of time, let alone walk.   
"I'll have to carry him" Doggett said.   
"Whatever you do, please do it quickly" Julia said from the doorway. The others on the ship were uneasy.   
Doggett slung Mulder over his shoulders as gently as possible, but Mulder still moaned quietly.   
"Hurry" Scully said, leading the way.   
Leaving was much faster then coming inside. The rescue group ran down the corridors to the stairs, making it outside with no incidents.   
Just as the closed the doors to the car, the ship's cloak evaporated, and if disappeared into the night sky. 

------------------------------------------------ 

One week after the rescue, Scully walked from her routine doctor's check to Mulder's hospital room. He looked so much better, many of the cuts had scabbed over if not healed completely, and the bruises were fading fast.   
The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was the flowers. There were tons of baskets and vases with get well cards. They covered the small bureau and most of the floor. Weaving her way through the mass, Scully carefully walked to Mulder's bed, where he was reluctantly getting his blood drawn.   
"Must you people stick me every single day?" He asked, exasperated.   
The male nurse just smiled.   
"Don't be such a wimp Mulder" Scully said.   
"Scully!" Mulder face brightened.   
"How you doing?"   
"Fine. Just fine. Better than fine. I'm dandy. I have no reason to stay in the hospital any longer."   
"That's for the doctors to decide, and you know it."   
"You could be my doctor, or at least talk doctor-talk with the other guys and convince them to discharge me. In fact...you could start being my doctor right now."   
"Is something wrong? Something hurt?" Scully asked worriedly.   
"No, but I've always had a secret desire to play doctor with you. Whatcha say sweetheart?"   
Scully glared at him.   
"Okaaaaaay, so that's a no."   
"That is defiantly a no."   
"Darn."   
Scully shook her head, trying to look stern and trying not to laugh. It was good to have Mulder back.   
"What's with all the flowers?"   
"Isn't it amazing? I guess you just never know how many friends you have until you get abducted."   
"I suppose. Skinner wanted me to tell you that once you get better, you have your job back."   
"What about Doggett?"   
"He resigned from the X-files. Said he thought someone else could do a better job, and he wanted to go back to his old assignment"   
Mulder smiled a contented smile.   
Both were silent. A familiar silence that hadn't been shared for too long.   
"Hey Scully? Come here a minute."   
"Yes?" Scully walked closer to the beside.   
Mulder didn't say anything for a minute, staring into her eyes. Scully leaned closer almost imperceptibly.   
"Scully, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, and-"   
"Am I interrupting something?" A bright eyed Julia walked into the room, knowing fully well she was.   
Scully jumped guiltily. "No, of course not."   
Mulder narrowed his eyes at Julia. Her timing seemed just a little too perfect.   
"I come bearing gifts." Julia said, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind her back."Looks like I'm a little bit late though," she said, looking ruefully at the other flowers in the room.   
"Why don't you go give those to someone who doesn't have any?" Mulder said nicely, baring his teeth at her.   
Julia smiled smugly.   
"I think I'll just do that. See you around!"   
_You gonna tell her?   
**If you'd go away!**   
Sheesh! Touchy, touchy! I'm leaving already.   
**It's about time!**_   
Julia sailed out the door.   
"What did you want to say Mulder?"   
He took a deep breath. "Scully, I-"   
"I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to leave. The patent needs rest, and visiting hours are over."   
Mulder growled softly.   
"All right, thank you." She looked at Mulder. "I guess you'll have to tell me later."   
"Yeah"   
Scully kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."   
"Good night, Scully."   
"Good night. Sweet dreams." Scully said as she left.   
"They will be. There always of you." Mulder murmured.


	4. An End to the Sadness

DISCLAIMER: See part one   
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this took so long guys...   


An End to All the Sadness

Three days after Mulder was discharged from the hospital he came home to find Scully in his apartment. She had left work early for a doctor's appointment and Mulder was somewhat surprised to find her waiting for him.   
"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked.   
"No," Scully said, barely audible, "There's just something I want to-" To Scully's utter mortification and Mulder's panic, she started to cry.   
"Not again...please, don't cry. What ever I did I'm sorry." He moved across the room to take her into his arms.   
"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry, I can't help it." Scully sniffed, "I-remember when we were in Oregon? Before you left?"   
"Yes"   
"When I came to your room because I was cold?"   
"Of course"   
"I had a few fainting spells after that. I scared a couple of years off Byers..."   
"Fainting? Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine-no" Scully rescinded the automatic response. "I'm more than fine...Mulder" Her voice dropped to a whisper "I'm pregnant."   
Mulder started at Scully not moving an inch. Suddenly he let out a huge whoop and swung her around in a circle. Before setting her down he gave her a big smacking kiss on the lips.   
"But how?"   
"What?" Scully was still dazed from getting kissed. "Oh" she snapped back to the conversation and grinned. "I don't know! I don't understand it!"   
"Must be Karma." Mulder started "All that stuff we've been though-"   
Scully punched him in the arm "No, it's a miracle. Our very own miracle."   
"Must be, but, Scully?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Who's the father?"   
"Well..." 


End file.
